The present invention relates to a television set, more particularly to an automatic screen condition control circuit, which controls image signals automatically according to a respective screen condition in a television set.
In general, the brightness of an image displayed on the screen of picture tube varies continuously.
However, since the proper magnitudes of some important features such as contrast, sharpness, etc. of an image on a CRT screen differ in accordance with the brightness, when the brightness of an image on a screen varies abruptly, the display conditons become worse due to the disharmony of the brightness with the contrast, etc.